Alucards niece
by Kasumi tho
Summary: After Kasumi left Japan to England when she was 9 she lived in Hellsing for a little while. What happened in that while who protected her next to Doll and how does she cope without Ichigo? A hint of Kuroshitsuji.
1. Before Anything

**This is a crossover, but this is before my ultimate crossover no not Hellsing Ultimate just my hard to write crossover. The reason why is a crossover is because yes it's mostly Hellsing than Bleach at times, but it gives feedback on how Ichigo is doing and how everything goes in place in my other story before she returns and all hell breaks loose.**

**Ps. A hint of Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 1: Before anything**

It was a cold October morning, 3:15 to be sure. The hospital was not full, but it could be, a young soon-to-be mother screamed, finally after 14 hours of stupid labor one cry of a child was heard.

"Its a girl" Yeah a girl, a beautiful child with brown hair coming out of her head as she wailed to her mother. Yet the mother knew she was the one, her nails were a black color meaning she was the child of that demon from months ago.

The doctor smiled as she placed the child on one of the nurses arms. She new they were not done they had to wait for the second child to come out.

They waited for about 30 minutes when the pains began again, back to square one.

The second child was a girl too, but she had blue hair instead of brown, and her nails were not black like the first one.

She held them close, her children, she didn't care if one of them was targeted or is she was bound to have a demon, She loved her children and was going to make sure that the demon inside didn't steal anything at all. Not her child's innocence and purity.

"Can I hold one?" Her father, the great Sai Kasai, asked as he stared at his youngest daughter.

"Just one, Miyuki" She nodded as she placed the calm child on her father's arms.

The calm child was the brown haired while the other twin was just wiggling around her mother's grasp.

Sai stared at the small child, she looked so much like his wife and his mother, the same brown hair, but this child had moles that made a triangle on the bottom of her lip. Her nails were black, Sai knew he had to be careful, but he didn't care. It was his grand child and nothing was going to change that.

"What are their names?" The eldest Kasai sister asked, her name was Akemi Kasai, She stayed with her last name even after marrying saying that her family's last name was a strong one and that her child deserved it.

Miyuki, thought for a while "This one is Lillian-"

"And the calm one is **Kasumi** after your grandmother"Sai finished for her as he touched the girls head.

The tuff of brown hair was soft in his hands as he touched his grand daughter's forehead. In that day everyone in the room promised to protect the children at any cost.

**3 months later**

"You still don't get it do you, Miyuki?" Urahara spoke, he stared at the young child he had in front of him. Little Kasumi was asleep on her crib as her mother and the ex 12 division spoke together.

Miyuki shook her head as tears came out of her eyes "There must be something to do, how come Masakis son is not able to get his hollow out" Urahara shook his head at the young mother.

"Ichigo has a hollow not a demon, there is a difference, the hollow is able to stay hidden unlike the demon" The shinigami grabbed his note pad "There is 2 people the protection council talked about last time I met with them"

Miyukis eyes widen in surprise as a smile cornered her lips "They asked about Ichigo and Kasumi and if they could have protectors-"

"What did Masaki say?"Miyuki asked.

"She said no because she believes that Ichigo would be more targeted of he had someone next to him" Urahara sighed "Its a shame because they wanted to put their best agent and her helper, but maybe you could have both of them?" Miyuki thought for a while.

If Kasumi had protectors then she wouldn't have to worry that much about her child as she was worrying now.

"I accept" And with that Kasumi Kasai would not be in so much trouble as she was now

**3 years later**

**:-:-:-:-;-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Aww, they seem to like eachother" Masaki spoke as she stared at Ichigo and Kasumi playing in the sand box, Ichigo had just kissed Kasumi's cheek.

The blue eyed beauty didn't see anything to it only smiles "Yeah, what would happen if they dated?" Miyuki asked, She kept wondering ever since Kasumi met the young Kurosaki boy t seemed that they were inseparable, if Kasumi was away from Ichigo when hew as in the same room she would start crying and Ichigo would just get angry if he was not next to the Kasai Princess.

Masaki looked at her friend, she had also thought about that, but would it change everything? "I believe they would love eachother" Masaki told her friend, she smiled when her son looked up at the ghost protector that Kasumi had.

"Tell me again why didn't you accept Agent Doll and Agent Angel?" Miyuki asked, She never knew the answer to that question and it burned her to know.

"I just think that Ichigo doesn't need that much protection" Masaki drank her cup of water "Besides it not like' He' is going to return soon" Miyuki knew who she was referring at, Kasumi's father. Kasumi was the only one of the twins that had the demon, so if He returned he would want Kasumi not Lillian.

Doll looked down at Kasumi and put a white rose on her hair as a pin, but when she looked at Ichigo she got a little blue rose on his hand "Thank you" Both kids said to the young chestnut haired girl.

She sat next to the kids watching them play, she sighed sadly, she wanted to have a child long ago, but one man took that away from her.

She didn't want to say his name but his other name was, **Smile.**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

It must have been when he was nine, his mother died and she left him. She left to England to be with her '**Aunt**' Integra Hellsing. Ichigo didn't understand what Hellsing was, but he wanted to know maybe visit Kasumi one day.

"Mom how come I can't visit England" Ichigo pout days before Masaki Kurosaki died, he was crying because he wanted to see Kasumi as soon as possible. He wanted to visit her.

"She needs to have are resting time, honey, she went throughout a lot this month" Ichigo wasn't happy about that answer, he crossed his arms over his chest "Ohh come on, don't give me that face, Ichigo, you will see she will come back" That was the last conversation he had with his mother before she died infront of him.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**London, England**

**Hellsing Organization**

Integra could not believe that Miyuki Kasai had died, one of the strongest Kasai the one who carried a demon and survived. One of the 3 most powerful Kasais.

_The first it was Caroline Kasai who lived in England but was born in Japan during the 19th century, she had worked for the Phantomhives before the great fire that killed Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. She was one of those powers that made the Kasai business while fighting vampires, the queens worries and hollows. No one knew why she worked for the Phantomhive but some rumors kept going around that maybe the Kasais were also Phantomhive, that maybe Caroline had an affair with one Phantomhive and produced Karimey and James Kasai. But that was just a rumor, or was it, no it is. If the rumor was proven true then the remaining Kasai would have been lost Phantomhive descendents, they would have a claim to all Phantomhive belongings. Caroline worked as the couple's Nanny for their child until the fire where she left. She was the one who boosted the Kasai company that sold toys and food._

_The second was Yuki Kasai, the mirror of Kasumi, she was actually from New York, so she knew a lot of things, she was in gangs during the 60's. Yuki knew how to work for herself, but when She met Sai Kasai they fell in love. She actually fought a lot of Hollows and vampires that she got known by the queen and the president. She worked with both of them, yet she stuck to her Yankee ways at times only not that much as before. She even fought with her children in her womb, she never ave up no matter what and sure hell a pregnancy didn't stop her Yankee and Kasai spirit. Yuki Kasai had 3 kids, Akemi born in 1979, Miyuki in 1980, and Marie in 1984. She actually met Integras grandfather and father a long time ago. In fact Integra grew up with the girls mostly with Miyuki._

_Miyuki Kasai was another story, she was actually the head since it was Yuki last wish for her to take the Kasai throne. Miyuki was not dumb or stupid, but when she first fell in love it was wrong, she fell in love with a demon and produced Kasumi and Lillian, she had to be in pain for months to give birth to a half demon and a human child. She was the only Kasai to have a demon child. Now she was dead._

Integra had never met Kasumi, but she already knew she was something and if Alucard tried a stunt with her then he was dead for sure. She was going to protect the Kasai as Miyukis last wish. Like Sai, Akemi, Marie, Tenshi and God she was going to protect that child even though she's was demon. Integra knew if the child could have chosen a path it would have been good not evil.

Integra could have swore that Kasumi looked a lot like Yuki and from pictures that she saw she looked like Caroline Kasai, nothing like Miyuki. The one that looked like Miyuki was Lillian not Kasumi, but maybe it was because Kasumi was bound to do a lot of things in the future like her ancestors.

"She is a beauty" Walter told Integra after he served her a tea "She looks like-"

"**Caroline** and** Yuki**, I know, Walter" Walter had met both of the women being a shinigami gave him that advantage. He in fact remembered Alucard also meeting Caroline and hitting on her for her to reject him and run to Christopher's arms.

It made Walter laugh after what Alucard did to him or Girlycard as he should call her. It was pay back in a way.

**/\\*\\\\\/\\\\\\***/\\\**

Kasumi looked around her dark room, she didn't like it she wanted to be next to Ichigo for him to tell her it was going to be fine. She walked slowly down stairs, but when she heard footsteps she stayed in the darkness of the stair case.

She didn't know what was behind her at all, she closed her eyes tightly waiting for her to die.

"Are you okay, little girl" She turned around to see a man dressed in red, he kneeled down to the young girl.

Alucard stared at the girl, she looked too much like her, but her hair was not blonde color with a black strand or it was curly, she had brown hair and dark blue sapphire eyes. She didn't have a beauty mark on her cheek, but on her jaw. She was-

"Yes i'm just looking for Sir Integra" Kasumi told Alucard, tears came out of her eyes, Alucard kneeled down and grabbed her hand to see if she had the same star that Caroline had in her hand between the base of her index finger and her thumb. Kasumi had a heart instead. Before Alucard knew it he was holding the little girls hand to Integra's office. The little girl was not scared of him? why wasn't she running away?

Integra smirked when Alucard came in holding Kasumi's hand, the small child had stopped wiping her tears, but she was looking down on their floor "I found her roaming around, Master" Integra walked to Alucard and Kasumi "You may go, Alucard" She looked down at the child.

Kasumi's sapphire eyes looked up at Integra. She was like a helpless child in the mean streets of London, Integra kneeled down to be face to face with the child, she slid the young girls bangs from her her right eye, there was nothing wrong with it?.

Her eyes were both the small, but Integra noticed it, a small faint red color on it that was invisible to the naked eye.

"Why are you out of bed?" Integra asked, Kasumi looked around for Doll in the room, She smelled her buts he couldn't see her, why wasn't she there before? When she left the room where was she? Integra was human so she didn't see Doll at all.

"I got scared" Integra, for the first time, smiled warmly at the child. She hugged her "I miss Ichigo" Kasumi said on Integra's shoulder. Integras heart broke a little bit at the child.

"Don't worry I will take you to your room and sleep with you will you like that?" Kasumi nodded her head.

Integra forgot about her work to sleep with the child, she could careless all she cared about was that Kasumi was safe like Miyuki wanted it.

So when Walter went to serve some tea to Integra he was shocked that the leader was gone from her desk, but he smiled when he went to check on the kids and saw Integra sleeping with Kasumi next to her.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading and be sure to read my other stories**

**Kasumi7780**


	2. Trouble arises

**Thanks for the follows and remember, Alucard**

**Alucard: Review **

**Me: would you mind saying the last part Ichigo**

**Ichigo: Kasumi doesn't own anything on my her oc and if she did I know that* Bleeped out of the sake of children reading***

**Integra: a hint of Kuroshitsuji, by that we mean Doll and a hint of* Bleeped out of no spoilers***

**Me: what is wrong with y'all, a****nyway**

** chapter 2: trouble arises**

That morning Alucard swore that there was something different about the air. It was as if Caroline was back. The memories of the night before came back to him.

Little Kasumi, the 3rd Kasumi in the Kasai tree line, was like Caroline that girl that left him to be with a human. Crazy how life was back in the 19th century London.

He smirked recalling another man too, Vincent Phantomhive and his friend Deirich?... something like that, Alucard could not recall that name. Even if he wanted it was like a blur to him, maybe because of the hit Caroline gave him for attacking Vincent and Christopher during the dance. Ohh that dance was fun.

Caroline had a soft white dress a French mask with lots of feathers, she knew how to dance in that dress.

He recalled that Caroline sang too, but she was singing to someone that was not him, he knew that she was talking about being under the influence of someone and being ad-

His eyes widen as he recalled the words of the song

_Just another morning._

_With shaky hands, pounding head_  
_I guess I did it again_  
_Try to leave, but I can't stand_  
_Start to think that I'm better off dead_  
_I'm sick of this condition_  
_Your kiss is my addiction_  
_I can tell you cast a spell that knows no moderation_  
_It's dangerous, the things we do_

_Under the influence, I got no defense_  
_It might be criminal, but still I just can't quit_  
_Under the influence, I'll take the consequence_  
_Well if it's poisonous, let it take my last breath_

_Under the influence_

_Temptation, creeping up on me_  
_Gets under my skin, won't let me be_  
_Haunt my days and haunt my sleep, viciously unrelenting_  
_Oh, lay down again_  
_Oh, give in again_  
_And oh, feel good again_  
_Begging for another beautiful sin_  
_It's dangerous, the things we do_

_Under the influence, I got no defense_  
_It might be criminal, but still I just can't quit_  
_Under the influence, I'll take the consequence_  
_Well if it's poisonous, let it take my last breath_

_Under the influence, the walls are closing in_  
_It's inevitable, but I can't see him_  
_leaving out the destruction of your love_  
_Oh, oh_

_Under the influence, I got no defense_  
_It might be criminal, but still I just can't quit_  
_Under the influence, I'll take the consequence_  
_Well if it's poisonous, let it take my last breath_

_Under the influence, I'll take the consequence_  
_Well if it's poisonous, let it take my last breath_

_Under the influence_  
_Under the influence_  
_Under the influence_

She kept looking at someone while singing, but who was she looking at? Probably Christopher. Most likely that human baker.

He got off his coffin and walked to his master's office to see if she had anything for him that day.

**/\\***\/\\\\***

Kasumi held her toy cat as Walter placed some pancakes in front of her, Lillian and her cousin Jayden that morning. That cat was the last thing Kasumi had of her mother besides the bow she always wore on her hair or she wore it as part of her dress. Now she had it as a bow on her head.

Kasumi had received that Cat from her mother in her 3rd birthday, Miyuki said that Ichigo picked it out for her. It was more special then.

She missed the young Kurosaki, but she knew she had to stay in England for a while.

**Karakura Town, Japan**

Ichigo placed some flowers color white on Masakis grave, Yuzu and Karin crying on their fathers shoulder. Guilt was washing the boy over and over.

"I'll put Yuzu and Karin down, stay here Ichigo" The boy nodded at his father. Once the ex captain of squad 10 left, Ichigo fell on his knees crying his eyes like the day he was born.

He had lost, Kasumi, Masaki now who was he going to loose next? He put his fists o the grass that was allowed to be around. "Why did this happen? Plead God help me be strong, help me find Kasumi, I will protect her more if I do, please, please, please!" He begged, his head down and tears falling on the grave.

_"Ohh how sad, he is crying" A figure said as it looked from he tree it was in. It had watched the whole situation between Ichigo and the grave and it had to face it, it loved every second of it._

_The other figure smirked "Too early, let's leave?" The first figure grunted, but followed the second figure somewhere very secluded._

Ichigo finally stopped crying, smirked, if he did kept crying it showed he was weak and he wasn't weak. He was going to show Kasumi that he was strong. He wanted to be like those DC or Marvel heroes and he was going to be.

He was Ichigo Kurosaki after all.

**London, England**

After eating, Integra was working with paperwork when it of nowhere Alucard came in he looked normal, but Integra knew that he was bored.

"If you are bored go take Kasumi, Lillian and Jayden to the park, or play with them in the garden I prefer the garden" Alucard looked at her confused for a while, but he knew that Integra didn't have anything only taking care of the children until Akemi or Marie came to London.

He walked out of the room without saying a word.

Kasumi's room was next to Sir Integras room, so Alucard had to walk a bit far.

**/\\***/\/\**

Braiding hair was one of Dolls hobbies, she loved to do it on Kasumi's hair since it was very easy to braid.

Angel on the other hand, just enjoyed listening to classical music so that meant that Kasumi's laptop was filled with that type of music.

"Doll how come you cover your eye?" Kasumi asked. Doll stayed quite, she didn't want to answer, remember that time and those years. She could not remember she didn't want to remember.

The pain that was brought to her body because of it.

Kasumi grabbed a ribbon from her box, Doll took it softly from the princess hands "I'll tell you when your older and know more things" Doll whispered to her, Kasumi just smirked, she was old enough.

She was eight years old for crying out loud soon to be nine in October which was 3 months away from that day.

The Kasai crossed her arms over her chest the same way her mother Miyuki use to do, it brought memories to Angel who was close to her mother.

Doll knew that crossing, but she could not tell her, It was too gruesome for a child besides that Kasumi didn't know about her demon just yet. Kasumi did know that some people could not see Doll or Angel that's why she always had a little Angel toy that her mother bought her and a rag doll that looked like Doll only with a white dress, because Doll stopped wearing her show dress when Kasumi turned 3 years old and decided to dress more 21st century.

A high school jacket with an L with a spear on it, a golden rose badge on her chest, white convers, her now shoulder length hair, black skinny jeans and a leather glove was what now she wore.

Kasumi didn't know about the dress at all not even why Doll had a little umbrella on her keys that she never took off from the chains in her pants.

Angel didn't have anything special only a simple white dress that reached to her knees, it was weird that she was able to move on with it, long midnight hair that reached to her shoulders and that covered her eyes.

No one who had met Angel had known her eye color not even Doll.

Doll finally tied the ribbon on the young brunettes hair "Now let's go-"

She stopped when the door opened, reveling the No-Life-King, Alucard, standing in the door way.

He was confused to see the ladies that he had not seen the night before nor at diner, he got closer to Doll who tried walking away.

"You look like a boy, yet are a girl, you look human-" He grabbed her jaw with his fingers and looked at her eyes, he smirked at her with one hand Doll felt his hand near her area so she slapped him, but Alucard didn't want to touch that.

He growled at her, one swift move and her jacket was on the floor "As I suspected, Le Protectors of Magik" He released the young girl from his Vampiric grip, making Doll grabbed her jacket from the ground.

"You seem to young to be a Protector and you are still a virgin from living in 2 centuries in tis planet, you must really be shy?" Dolls eyes widen, how did he-

Wait, the fangs, that sinister smile, he was-

A Vampire?!

"I am not a vampire, I am THE vampire"

Angel who was sitting on the bed stared at Alucard for a while "I guess you know who I am then, Alucard or should I say Dracula?"

Alucard felt like he was about to kill someone, but he stopped himself realising who was the woman sitting on the bed next to the Kasai Heiress.

"Of course, Agent Angel the creating of the council of Agents, from the agent of the Americas to the Agent of Asia, you have more knowledge then them, don't you?"

She nodded at him "For a rookie it seems that we both know why we are here, right?" Alucard looked at Kasumi.

She was the reason why they were there.

"Uncle Alucard?!" He heard the little girl say after taking her headphones off her ears and looking at him with a smile.

The same smile Caroline use to have.

She called him uncle Alucard did that mean that she admired him like her uncle Tenshi. Wait Tenshi was dead for about a year ago, Kasumi really missed having an uncle did she not?

The Heiress walked to Alucard showing him her light blue dress and braided hair, she looked so much like Yuki right there it **almost** made him smile.

She grabbed his gloved hand and looked back at her protectors, she knew they would follow, but steal she needed to give them some way for them to know.

**/\\\\\\***/\/******

**Some unknown place in the world**

The two figures from before were not the only ones there, 3 more figures had come to them. They all had masks, but different designs.

One was a lion, an white one with black eyes and black lipstick it looked more feminine than the others, a fox mask, a devil one with horns, the last one was a blue one with black ink smeared all over it.

There were 5 of them in the same place, the two from before were the one to speak "He is crying, I guess our **Lord** will be happy" It was the one with the most feminine face n the group that said this.

The one with the lion smirked "Well it's time to pay our sweet little **Queen** a visit, right?" It nudged the one with the Fox mask. The fox one nodded while putting its hoodie on top of its head.

"Should we attack?" The one in the blue mask asked while looking at the one with the horns.

The one with the devil horns was the leader or an ass hole for eating an apple, he shook his head "Might as well get in trouble with our lord" It was true they would not want their Lord to be upset at them. Last person who did that, died in front of everyone.

The lion grabbed a device from its sweater and it it on the ground before stepping on it with black convers that had a hint of rusted blood on them.

The fox got next to the lion and they waited from the device to take them to their destination.

_Hellsing_

**/\\***/\/\\\**

**Me: Ohh no who are the new guys and why do they want. Lol you'll probably see who they are next Chapter or not I'm not sure anyway hoped you enjoyed and remember review or else Alucard shall attack you!**

**Alucard: *Evil smile***

**Integra: *Hits him with a book* bad Alucard **

**Alucard: *Crosses arms* why can't she * Bleeped for the safety of children***

**Doll: Kasumi doesn't own the song Elle King does, ye shall listen to her in TCM March it's amazing.**

**Me: Thank you sister **

**Doll: Your welcome sister**

**Both: remember review!**


	3. Past

I am super late I know... I hope this makes up for it...

Chapter 3

19 century, England

She was about 18 when they first met. Those big innocent eyes where new to London from Mexico City. Of course she was also new to Hellsing being a guest from his master.

Alucard knew it wasn't love at first sight in fact it was way beyond it.

He actually didn't like the girl at first since she was always reading and very quite. Her maid, Arianna, on the other hand, was the one who talked.

Caroline Kasai was reading a book, like always, that day. He actually wanted to ask her if she knew where his master was "No... I haven't seen him since this morning" her voice was sweet like honey.

'Mina' he thought when he heard her speak "If you see him... Let me know" He was walking away with his heart breaking at the resemblance of Mina and Caroline.

The second time was walking to his masters office when he 'bumped' into her. Her hair in a bun and her eyes on a book. She had dropped her book on the floor and he was holding her from her waist. She was looking at him with confused eyes. It was then the no-life-king was hypnotized by those grey eyes.

"Miss" Arianna asked in a hurried voice. Caroline got, somehow, out of his grasp and into the maids view.

It wasn't long before he was hearing her read Shakespeare and Charles Dickens to him. Under the tree in the garden. He was amused of her voice, resting his head on the grass while she read.

"Alucard?" He opened his eyes to see those beautiful grey ones "Your head it's in my lap" he got up from her lap smiling.

"I'm sorry I guess I got lost" Caroline chuckled at him "It's fine" she hand mumbled in her sweet voice.

Eventually she had a decided to become a babysitter and her first charge was no one but Ciel Phantomhive himself.

A little smiling boy of 6 then under his Nanny's arms. She went on to live in the mansion waking the young boy up and getting him ready for the day.

Alucard hadn't seen much of her at all even Arianna who he didn't care about yet found that the house and soldiers were quite without her booming voice.

He didn't talk to her when he saw her talking to that baker. Of course, back then he didn't know what threat that baker would be in his love life.

Caroline was happy as long as he knew, heck she even got married to the baker and lived in London for all he knew. Sure at night's he would stay up late reading Dickens and Shakespeare until he fell asleep. He was lonely, but never admit it. He wouldn't cry even if he tried.

Tragically he knew that Caroline would never be with the beast he had, yet he thought he could be with her. He had grown to love her and just like Mina she left him.

No she wasn't dead at all, but once in a while he believed she was so he shouldn't deal with the pain.

Things were not better when she had her first son and daughter with the baker and invited his master along with other rich people to the christening.

He never paid attention to the words only to the child that had a string resemblance to his father who for some odd reason looked like Vincent when you thought about it.

Then the rumors began, saying that the child was Phantomhive not Kasai at all. And there was a bit of evidence, but that was shaken off since it was revealed that Caroline actually married the baker in secret months before the actual wedding thus their children were made. Still, people talked some said that the baker had a history of drinking problems which he had when he was a teen and, most ridiculous thing, that he burned the Phantomhive manor in hatred to Vincent for impregnating his wife.

Alucard called it bullshit, he knew Caroline was decent enough and that even though he didn't like the baker that he was a good choice for her.

When Ciel Phantomhive came back, it was the same year that the third child, surprise surprise a girl name Celina was born to the couple. In that time they were in Japan, thus they couldn't see the young lord, but still Caroline sent her joy and a picture of her family with the small girl in her arms.

When asked about his nanny the lord had said that he was happy that she moved on and started her own family. Again people began to talk to say that Ciel was lying throughout his teeth to save his father's image.

The last time he actually saw her was during WWII. In that time she wasn't as young as she was in the 19th century, but she was still kicking.

Her daughter, Celina who was 56 in that time had a daughter named Kasumi the II who in 1949 had Yuki Kasai.

Celina wasnt harsh, but seeing the destruction of the war decided to take her mother's post and helped during the war.

A little nurse had bumped him and Walter during one of the visits to Caroline. Walter was there against his will, but knowing that Alucard wanted to see Caroline one last time came.

The beautiful blonde was now a grey haired lady with a great granddaughter of age 11 nursing for her while her mother and grandmother worked on the business.

Yuki was very attached to her grandmother and even though it was the last time she was going to see her she acted like it was eternity and that Caroline was still going to live after.

When Alucard stepped in that hospital room in the 18th March of the year 1959, he saw something that broke his heart.

The little nurse he had bumped into was Yuki Kasai, she was reading a book to her grandmama about Greek Mythology. A book that Caroline as well as Kasumi loved.

"You should ask your grandmother to tell you about Athens. She lived there and met a couple of friends. Oh I remember how much Dhoko and Shion talked to her day and night. I'm gonna miss them" Yuki closed her book and looked at her grandmama with tears in her eyes.

"Grandmama please don't say that, your going to see them again and I swear that uncle Shion is going to cure you" Caroline chuckled at her.

"No it's fine, besides maybe if you have a child it will be lucky enough go train under one of them" Yuki shook her head "I'm only 11 Grandmama"

It didn't took long before Caroline noticed him and Walter "It's been a long time right, Alucard" Caroline looked at her granddaughter meaning for her to sit somewhere.

"Come sit next to me" He did that holding her old hand as she smiled at him "Listen clearly, Alucard, I want you to find another love. Yes I know you were in love with me, but it's time to move on"

"Caroline"

"No Alucard, my true love was Christopher god bless his soul and next to him I had a great family which gave me grand children and they gave great grandchildren and a lot of love. When he does my life was not the same, but I moved on so I ask you- no I order you to do the same thing. I knew me and you would never happen and you knew that so I loved someone else who made life simpler and grateful. Besides who wants an old hag like me now, I must had beauties back in the day now I am nothing but old brittle bones and I know my time has come. So as my last wish move on.

Move on and create your own immortal family like I did, down be afraid of anything" She rested her hand on his cheek before closing her eyes one last time.

That was the only time he had cried real tears and he wasn't the only one. Yuki cried as well as she clutched to her dead Grandmama trying to bring her back.

She was gone forever just like Mina.

He hadn't heard about the Kasai until Miyuki came into the picture. A little girl of 5 years old, the daughter of Yuki Kasai, staying in the Hellsing Manor with her sisters until Yuki dealt with some problems.

Sir Integra, back then was a child as well and sure she was funner. Those girls got into a load of troubles except Marie who was a book worm and only a year old.

Miyuki looked like Caroline, but that was the beauty mark underneath her eye and those 2 moles underneath her lower lip. He never payed attention to her since she was very little, but yet he had noticed that when she was in the garden roses would bloom rapidly.

That led to him asking his then master the month the girl was born "March why?" He had gotten his answer.

She was a Pisces.

Greek Mythology was her thing as well, but she had left before he could ask her anything.

And now the 3rd time he was with a Kasai this time this Kasai wasn't as destructive or quite as to other 2 where yet she was exactly like them.

Kasumi wasn't doing anything, but reading books about Greek Mythology. It seemed that everytime he found a Kasai they either had a Greek Mythology book or where a striking image of their descendants.

The whole time she had that book somewhere near her even when she was being pushed on the swings.

Alucard smiled she was just like her descendants.

A/N

I had gotten bored and didn't have inspiration, but its back don't worry I also wanted to give a little clue of how Caroline was and the past of her and Alucard so there it is.

Next chapter we will mostly go over Miyuki and how she knew the Kurosakis until her death and as well as how her death was.


	4. Let it begin part 1

**Karakura Town, Japan**

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest when he heard his father complain again to the poster of his mother that why they were cursed with such a misbehaving child.

"Oh, Masaki were did we go wrong?" Ichigo had enough of that. He didn't care anymore about his father. Ever since his mother died he became more hysterical than he already was.

"First of all take that poster down and second I'm no longer hungry" He mumbled getting up from his seat. He had been siting in that chair for an hour and his butt was hurting.

"Ichigo?, Ichigo come back!" He didn't listen to his father and continued walking to his room. Yuzu didn't say anything when Karin and hid dad began to fight over Isshin not being a good father.

It had been months and truly Ichigo didn't get why Kasumi hadn't come back. It had troubles him greatly and no one seemed to know a thing about it.

He rolled to the side of his bed looking at the picture of Masaki, he didn't do anything but put it down.

He fell asleep to the sound of Karin and Yuzu laughing, guessing that his father did something stupid again.

**In another part**

A young woman looked at the candles in the room along the pictures of deceased ancestors and the newly deceased. She didn't say anything as she sat down putting her black dress away from the candles.

"Akemi" A voice asked. She stood up recalling that voice. Marie.

"Akemi...oh you're here?" The pink haired asked while walking to her eldest sister. Marie Kasai knew that if her sister went missing she would most likely be in the deceased room. Either meditation was made or just to tell their sister about their day. "What is it?" Akemi asked, her hands putting up the fire that needed to be put while making sure that she didn't let her Mexican robes on fire.

Marie looked around making sure that none of the staff was around "Shion called-"

"What did he want now?" Marie stared at her sister in confusion for she knew that Akemi didn't talk badly about Shion or anyone involved with him.

"He wanted to know if Miyuki had children" Akemi let the small lighter down and looked at her little sister.

"After 10 years wow how low can you go Shion!" Akemi mumbled. All Marie could see was hatred in Akemi.

"Shion didn't do anything" Akemi chuckled as she grabbed Marie's shoulders "You know exactly what he did" Akemi told her sister.

"He didn't know what was going to happen did he?!" Akemi stood quite. Marie was right, yet that didn't stop her from hating Shion. Now she truly understood why her mother didn't want her and her sisters to be part of that world.

"When are you going to give it up, Marie?, you know I am not going to talk to any of them until my sister comes back to life" Marie was about to speak, but why would she talk back to her older sister the only sister she had left now.

"Fine next time he calls I'll tell him no and to never call back" With that the youngest Kasai sister left the room.

Akemi closed her eyes for a while. If only Marie knew why she hated them. It was basically Shion who ruined Miyukis life by introducing him to her. Marie had always had a bad vibe from him ever since she met him, but past was past now she couldn't do anything.

The only thing she could do was put a fake smile around her business partners, yeah smile so no one knew her pain.

Like she always did. She had done it when Tenshi and her mother had died why couldn't so do it with Miyuki.

**Hellsing Organization, London, England**

**Nighttime**

_"Mama, are you here?" Kasai asked as she and Lillian walked to the dark dimmed hall. Lillian held her sisters hand tighter when she noticed how dark the rose hall was._

_It was a mystery since their mother never had a dark room not even her precious Rose Hall. Rose Hall was basically a room with a large piano, paintings and of course roses in vases. There was a library there with book just in the case of roses._

_"Angel, do you think we should be here?" Doll asked in a low voice. Something just didn't feel right about how dark the Hall was. Angel didn't say anything._

_"Wait, let me turn on the lights" Doll told the girls, she walked to the light only for everyone (Except Angel) to scream._

_There was a dead body, but just not any body it was-_

_"Mommy!" Lillian and Kasumi screamed they wanted to run to the corpse, but both of the protectors stopped them. It was a mess, blood everywhere._

_Miyuki Kasai's hair was no longer a Light blue color it was stricken with red and her clothes were as well._

Kasumi screamed once more waking every soul in the house quicker than any alarm "Kasumi!" Sir Integra entered the room to find the frightful child crying while holding the stuffed animal that she had since arriving.

"Come here" She told the child after sitting on the edge of the bed. Kasumi sat next to the woman "Why are you crying?" Kasumi cleaned her tears before looking at Integra.

"I was having a night mare about my mother's death" Integra sighed why didn't she recall at all. It was the same reason everytime "Okay well you better go to sleep or else you won't help with decorating for your birthday party if you keep falling asleep"

Kasumi smiled, she was finally going to be 9 years old. She smiled, but after recalling Ichigo her smile faded a bit.

"What's wrong?" Integra asked concern. "I just miss Ichigo" The blonde knew that feeling of missing someone, in fact, it was her father whom she missed.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine"

After putting the girl to bed Integra looked around "Take care of her" Alucard had told her about the protectors and yes she didn't see them, but she could feel them around.

**Next day**

**Karakura Town, Japan**

School was quite that day "Are you sure?" A kid asked another one. Ichigo was sitting alone on bench drinking his juice box. He was over hearing kids talk, but he didn't care at all.

"They say that it's fake"

"Who does he think he is trying to be all cool?I'll show him"

One of the kids walked to him and before Ichigo could say anything he was pushed on the floor. The boy was a blonde with brown eyes and god forbid that Ichigo already knew he was a foreigner.

"What's your deal, KUROsaki or should I say Fakesaki" Ichigo didn't understand anything. The first punch was by the kid, Ichigo allowed him to do it. Beginning a fight wasn't his priority at the moment.

"Ha, I wonder why Kasumi-Chan liked being around a faketard" The second boy told him. Ichigo smirked at them now it was on.

He punched the blonde on his stomach making him fall with a groan the second was kicked in the face and knocked unconscious.

Ichigo didn't like people talking bad about Kasumi, he still loved her. He was about to walk away, yet someone grabbed him from the arm "Kurosaki Ichigo, we are going to the principals office. NOW!"

Kurosaki Clinic

Isshin wrapped his clients arm "Okay you are done, Ms. Orin" The woman smiled and bowed at the man "Thank you"

Isshin nodded, he was about to say something when the phone rang "Hello"

"Is this Kurosaki Isshin?"

"Yes it's him speaking"

"We are from your sons school, Kurosaki Ichigo has beat up two kids please come get him for a parent principal conference"

"Wait HE DID WHAT?!" Boy was Isshin mad smoke could come out of his head any minute now.

"He beat up 2 students. Please Sir pick him he is one week suspended" Isshin put his hand on his forehead. Why was Ichigo acting out now of all times?!

"Thank you for informing me I will be there soon"

School

Ichigo sat with his arms crossed in the principals office he didn't want to speak to the principal "Ichigo, that was bad what you did, you do know that right?"

The orange haired turned his head around to not look at the man.

The door opened to reveal Isshin "Sorry for my son causing trouble" He grabbed Ichigos arm making the boy groan at him.

"Mr. Kurosaki take a seat would you?" The principal offered. Isshin sat next to him son "Mr. Kurosaki you know what he did right?" The father nodded. Of course he knew and he was angry at his son.

"We have a code here and that is to take the trouble makers into a different school, but since Ichigo has good grades and doesn't get into that much trouble I'll let this slide, but one more time and he goes to the facility" Isshin looked down at Ichigo in warning. The boy looked at him once, but then looked at the small bracelet he had on. Now it made sense it was the bracelet Kasumi and Masaki bought him for his 4th birthday.

"Yes Sir. My son understands right Ichigo?"Ichigo knew it was more Khan order so he looked at the principal "Yes Sir"

"Good you may leave"

Kurosaki household

"They started it!"

"I DONT GIVE A DAMN ICHIGO!, YOU KNOCKED TWO KIDS OUT"

Ichigo looked at his father in hate, tears coming out of his eyes " I HATE YOU I WISH YOU HAD DIED INSTEAD OF MOM!" He yelled not caring that he was hurting his father's feelings. Isshin didn't say anything, but walked to Ichigo and grabbed him from his arm.

He walked to Ichigo room not caring about the teen who was protesting against him.

"STAY IN YOUR ROOM AND DONT COME OUT UNTIL I SAY SO" He put Ichigo on the bed then grabbed the picture of Masaki and the stuffed Koala Kasumi gave him "I AM CONFISCATING THESE UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON AND OH YOU ARE GROUNDED!"

Ichigo turned his back on his father looking at the window. All he heard was the door close with a bang and locked.

He began to cry more. Why did everything bad happen to him? His calendar was marked for October 17 it was only October 15. Only 2 more days.

**Hellsing Organization**

"Sir Integra, Master Wayneson is here along with his nephew Richard and his Butler Alonso" Walter told his master. Integra was with the kids and Alucard decorating the main room for the birthday party which was going to be a Japanese style. Doll was helping as well as Angel only that they were doing the stuff Kasumi couldn't do.

Integra took her cigar box out "Send them in" She put one on her mouth. She frankly didn't like Wayneson that much, but he was a good vampire hunter and his line was one of the oldest along with hers.

He was a tall man, wearing a black suit and having neatly combed hair to the back and those piercing grey eyes were what people always say about him.

"Kasumi be careful!" Jayden told his cousin who was trying to put a ribbon on a poster board, but being short wasn't a good thing.

"Don't worry Jayden I'll be-" She was falling down it was a good thing that Alucard grabbed her before she hit the ground. "I'm fine"

Lillian tied her eyes at her twin sister and kept putting little decorations on the roses.

"Oh, John nice to see you" Integra spoke when Wayneson came in, she looked at Richard who was just the opposite of his uncle. A 11year old boy with spiky black hair and brown eyes. Baggy clothes and boots to match.

"So Sir Integra why the festivities?" Alucard let Kasumi down when he saw the man. Something was off about them, in other words he didn't trust them. "Nothing much just my friends daughters birthday party" Kasumi walked to her aunt.

A soft blue dress and a blue headband is what she had on. The word Ichigo was on her wrist and little Ichigo on her arms.

Richard stared at her, he had to admit she was adorable and cute. A smile cornered his lips.

It was a smile that Alucard smirked to. Angel and Doll stared at them "Angel, what's going on?" The eldest woman smirked behind her bangs "You need to take a little trip to Japan I'll tell you why later"

"Are you the lucky lady?" John asked Kasumi who nodded at him "Yes Sir" Richard looked over at his uncle then at Kasumi "Uncle can I play with the kids?" He asked in a polite voice.

John nodded "Of course, Alonso look after them" The butler nodded and bowed to his master following the kids.

Alucard looked at his master who just gave him a flick of her cigar meaning to watch over as well.

"So what's your name?" Richard asked when they got to the garden. Kasumi sat on a swing that Alucard had made a couple of days ago "Kasumi"

"Is that Asian" She nodded at him. "Has someone to you that you look so pretty" Okay now she was blushing.

Jayden got next to his cousin "Hey Kasumi, do you think Ichigo is coming?" He knew what was happening, he didn't like Richard and preferred Ichigo any day than that twit who had his cousin going gaga in just one day.

"Who is Ichigo?"Richard asked, a string of jealousy on his voice "Oh he is Kasumis boyfriend" Lillian spoke from behind her sister making her scared.

Richard didn't say anything for a bit. Who ever was Ichigo he smelled threat for himself.

Just by looking at Kasumi he knew that she had something.

**Karakura Town, Japan**

Isshin opened the door slowly "Ichigo?" He asked. He looked inside to see his son crying "What do you want!?" The boy asked in an angry tone

Isshins face softened. He put a plate of food down in his sons desk "I want to talk"

Ichigo wiped his eyes and looked at his father "Dad I know I did wrong-"

"Ichigo don't worry about that, I just wanted to tell you that I know these months had been hard and filled with pain. If something is bothering you please tell me. I am here for you" Ichigo looked down at the floor.

He hugged his father for the first time in a long time and cried once more "Why did they have to leave me?!" Isshin patted his sons back trying to calm him down not noticing Yuzu and Karin standing in the door way.

"I know it's horrible. I miss your mother as well, but one thing she did thought me was that a rainbow comes after a large storm. For Kasumi she will be back believe me I have faith that she will be back one day and when that day comes you two will be together again like when you two use to be very little" He looked at his sons eyes and smiled "If you love something let it go, if it comes back to you then it's yours. Let things happen in their own way and have faith that she will come back"

Ichigo nodded, he felt a pair of little hands hugging him "Don't be sad Ichi-nii" "Yeah Onii-Chan" he smiled at his little sisters.

It was a family picture.

Hellsing organization

Alucard was happy when Richard left, but when he looked at Kasumi he knew that she was under that boys spell.

"You better be back before her birthday" He warned Doll who rolled her eye at him "Don't worry, about me just worry about that fella somethin' off about tha boy"

Doll looked at the window before jumping out "Is this the right thing to do?"

"Yes, she needs to make sure Ichigo is not doing anything bad and make him strong" Alucard whistled at Angels plan.

"Something is telling me that there is someone already doing that"

Uraharas shop

"Ah Miss, what brings you here" The shop owner asked a young lady.

"I'm on a mission and you have what I need"

**Back to London**

Doll ran as fast as she could trying to get to the ruins as quick as she could, but something stopped her.

It was the Phantomhive Mansion and she knew because she saw a certain Lord walking in with a butler next to him. She smirked a bit, yet it faded when she saw a girl about the age of 14 next to the lord smiling.

"Papa, I still don't get why we have to go to a stupid kid party" She pouted. She had his hair that was for sure, but what stood out was green eyes that looked like gems.

"Rachel, we are going besides Sir Integra is a friend and don't you recall you took care of me when I was a child?" The girl sighed "I know the story, papa, yes I have gratitude for the Kasai is just that I want to go out and part-"

"Rachel Angelina Elizabeth Victoria Phantomhive! You are a demon and you know the troubles out there for demons now besides it would be a shame for me to just go without my daughter"

"A shame is my full name"

"What!"

"Nothing Papa"

Doll giggled at the scene. Smile made his own family and it seemed that he did move on. She shook her head and continued to run. In a way Doll kind of hope that Rachel was her daughter, but whatever she had more serious things to do than dream.

She stopped when she heard whispering around her. "Shit!' She mumbled running more faster than before.

Time was ticking

_**A/N**_

_**Well I'm back with troubles muahahaha, but what ever.**_

_**Yes I did base John, Richard and Alonso on Batman, Robin and Alfred reason why because I was bored and I am a batman fan and I needed to add him in a way or else I would have died.**_

_**PS. I hate Robin both here and in Batman reasons why in here will be answered in later chapters and in Batman he annoys the shit out of me.**_

_**I was going to write about Miyuki, but I thought that I would leave little clues then sum it up after some chapters.**_


	5. Let it begin part 2

_**OMG I have been so late, I am so sorry it was school, but I hope this makes up for it!.**_

_**Chapter 5: Let it begin part 2**_

**Japan**

It was late night when Doll finally arrived. It was a good thing that she was invisible or else she would have been caught quickly.

Anywho, she began to jump over buildings until she finally arrived at her destination. Urahara's Shoten.

She got down from the roof in a swift move, her hand grasped the knob, but before she could open it Yoruichi flew out in her cat form.

"Agent Doll!" The ex circus princess stared at the cat for a while before picking her up and running away.

It was near an alley where they were safe, both of them panting for their own reasons. Yoruichi for drawing out and Doll for running for hours since the ruins were far from Hellsing and Urahara Shoten.

"Okay, what happened!" She asked the cat. Yoruichi put her paw up meaning to wait before she finally looked at Doll

"An attack happened and Kisuke is taking care of it at the moment with Tessai" The black cat took another breath before finally realizing who she was speaking to "Wait aren't you suppose to be in England?"

Doll sat on the floor cross-legged "Senpai sent me here to take check up on Ichigo, but I wanted Urahara to help me by giving information on the Wayneson family-"

"The Wayneson family, they are a notorious vampire hunting family along with having a ton of companies all over the world! Why would Angel want to know this?"

"She says that she has a bad vibe from one of them, something like that. To be truthful I wasn't listening that much-" Yoruichi began to claw her hair in a way to show Doll how stupid that was to not pay attention.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"Baka!"

After a while, Yoruichi stopped and Doll sniffed after touching her hair. She had been abused by a cat just minutes ago.

"Now, go to Ichigo, I'll go and find you after a while. Okay" Doll stood up and nodded walking away from the cat.

"If you don't do your mission I will do it again!" Yoruichi warned then laughed after she saw how fast Doll was running away.

**Hellsing**

Upon arrival some of the members stares at the large mansion while others began to look at their report "Should we attack?"

Lion shook his head at Devil "No, we will just spy, some of you should go back to Japan"

"Wait, the yellow team is there"

That's was true, the yellow team was there. Lion sighed, what a crazy idea he was having. "Your right, let's just get this over with!"

**Japan**

Isshin Kurosaki left Ichigos room to go check on Yuzu and Karin, he walked slowly when a knock was heard.

He sighed, who could it be at that hour! When he opened the door he didn't expect to see him there.

Ryuuken Ishida and little Uryu Ishida in his arms, standing there "Ryuuken-"

"Isshin I can't explain, there is trouble-"

"Hey, look, I told you I wasn't going to fight hollows anymore not after Masakis death-"

"Do you honestly think I want to do this! Urahara needs our help. Trouble is coming around for your son, I don't know if Uryu is targeted, but I want to be sure that he is safe. He is the last thing I have of Katagiri, Isshin. So please"

Isshin knew that feeling, it was the same one he had been feeling since months. Since Masaki left the world.

"So what do you want me to do, stay with the boys?" Isshin asked, Ryuuken shook his head at that "No, there is someone else do take care of them. Come out"

Doll came out of the shadows, that was when Isshin noticed it. "Urahara knew this was going to happen so he gave me a gigai so I could give to her. She would take care of the kids until we are back which won't be long"

"Guys, this is too soon-"

"Isshin, I would take care of the kids. If anything bad happens Yoruichi is around the corner"

Isshin didn't know what to say "Let me just wake the kids up so the won't be frightened in the morning"

Karin and Yuzu rubbed their eyes while yawning, Ichigo crossed his arms while holding his blanket. Ryuuken stared at the cross, so Masaki designed it didn't she?

Uryu began to wake in his father's grab "Father?" Ryuuken set Uryu on his feet "Listen to me Uryu, you are going to stay here for some hours while me and Mr. Kurosaki go to a... Uh...hospital meeting. Don't make any messes or cause any trouble to the babysitter. Okay. I'll see you later, my son" He was about to leave when Uryu hugged him from the behind "Okay, father"

Doll gave a soft smile while holding Uryus shoulders.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ichigo asked Isshin once he noticed the Ishida boy near the doorway. "Listen to me kids, I am going to a meeting for some hours. I have hired a babysitter so listen to her"

"I get that, but I mean, Ishida why is he here?"

"His father couldn't find him a proper babysitter and the only one he had I had booked, so he decided to leave Uryu here as well. Don't get into fights with him okay" Ichigo nodded.

Isshin hugged his kids "I love you all"

Uryu sat on the couch once his father left. He wasn't afraid, but he just never talked to Ichigo that it felt weird being in his house.

"So... You can go back go bed" Yuzu and Karin nodded and ran of to their room. Ichigo on the other hand stared at Doll. Why did she look familiar?

"Um... Ichigo can you let Uryu sleep with you?" Ichigo was dropped out of his thoughts at the words. Let Uryu sleep in his bed?

Doll had asked when she began to notice the Ishida closing his eyes then opening them.

"Why can't he use the guest room?"

"Come on, Ichigo, he is a guest. He's not going to do anything bad if he sleeps with you" Doll sat next to Uryu to hold the child on her body. The dark haired boy couldn't even protest against the babysitter.

"Fine, but I want French toast for breakfast!" Ichigo proclaimed, Doll smiled in victory.

"Come on Uryu, or do you want me to carry you?"

Doll covered both boys up with a blanket, of course Uryu was already asleep, but Ichigo was acting. Once Doll was out of the room he stared at the ceiling.

"Kurosaki, go to sleep" Uryu mumbled at him when he noticed that he was awake. "I'm sorry, Ishida, but I can't"

"Thinking about, Kasai?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh please I am son of a doctor not an idiot" Uryu scoffed. Ichigo chuckled a bit, but it was true. He was thinking of Kasumi.

What could she be doing at the moment? Was she thinking of him? Could she sleep or not like him?

"Besides, you and her were like glue well are like glue" Uryu yawned "C'mon just go to sleep"

"Okay" a short silence stood between them "Hey Uryu"

"What?"

"Your nice"

"Go to sleep, Kurosaki"

"Okay, okay"

**Hellsing**

Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Her little mind was clouded with him. Ichigo was the only thing she repeated over and over, yet Richard popped in her head.

_'You love Ichigo and he will return'_

**_'What happens if he doesn't_**?' A dark voice whispered in her ear softly. Kasumi heart was in a knot. Was the voice right? What would happen if she never saw Ichigo, Kasumi shook her head.

**_'What happens if he finds someone better. Someone more pretty, talented, or everything he ever wanted. What would you do?'_**

_'I... I... I don't know'_

**_'You should be with someone who would be there for you. Not a low boy who lives in another country. Do you wish to be an old maiden all because you waited for a boy_**?'

Kasumi eyes watered. '**_If you love him you would let him go'_**

"I have to let him go"

'Yes, let him go. So you could be happy'

"I... I...-"

"Kasumi!" She turned to look at Angel who was there with Alucard next to her. Kasumi was about to speak when she suddenly fainted. A dark aura coming out of the room.

"Damn, we should have been more careful!" Alucard spoke angrily. Angel on the other hand looked calm, but she was worried.

She held Kasumi to her body "Yes, we shouldn't leave her side, not when she is vulnerable. She might miss her birthday and that's something that shouldn't happen"

Alucard fave showed that of confusion.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know!"

"Know what!"

Angel sighed "A birthday is sacred to a Kasai, if anything that happens to a Kasai on its birthday could alter them. If Kasumi was sick on the day of her birthday, then rain would come out. Limiting her fire powers by each birthday. By the time she is 40 she would have none and her demon would take over. No one wants that thing to take over. Each year she would be more vulnerable than before, she would grow weak in health and power"

"So, she has to get better before her big day?"

"Yes"

"But that's in 2 days?"

"There's one thing I could do, but I might need to make a call to Greece. I have a friend there, he could help"

"Then call him!"

"There's a slight problem with that"

Alucard groaned, he was getting fed up, Kasumi was she only close thing he had to Caroline and he knew if Caroline could she would come back and slap him for not saving he'd great great great grandchild.

"What is the problem"

"He doesn't know Kasumi or Lillian are alive. He is their great uncle in a way"

"What's the matter if he finds out, wait is he a demon as well?"

"No, but he might tell his nephew who is her father and that's what Miyuki never wanted, but then again he might not. He kicked his nephew out when he found out he was a demon. If Akemi finds out that I told him she would kill me, she never liked him"

"Wait, why can't we just get a Dispatch Shinigami?"

"They don't like demons! Besides they can't cure one even if they tried, Alucard, our only hope is him"

"Fine, call him, what's his name?"

"Shion"

**China**

It had been a long time hadn't it? His friend was dead, the only one he had left was dead.

Shion was dead, the older man stared at the papers in his hands.

The last call he placed was to the Kasai clan and that was hours ago, he died while holding that phone.

Still, a mystery in his head. Why was he calling Miyuki? She was gone did he know-

He gritted his teeth, he didn't know that Miyuki was dead! So that meant that he didn't know that Miyuki had-

He stood up from his seat and began to walk away with his cane in hand. A little trip to Japan wouldn't hurt him, would it?

**Japan**

_'Miyuki, where are you?'_

_The older man began to look around the place searching for his daughter. Of course he found her._

_'My little Miyuki, my celest haired girl' He held on to her tightly only for her to disappear._

_'Miyuki? Miyuki_!'

"Miyuki!" He was up, sweat all over him. He recalled his daughter, the k e that had died. How could it happen?

"Papa, are you okay?" Marie, the youngest, asked when she walked into her father's room. He had awoken her again hadn't he?.

"Yes, Marie, it's just that I miss your sister"

Marie hugged her father when he began to cry "I know, Papa, I know. We all miss her" It was true, they all missed Miyuki. She was the sky for them and at the moment everything was black.

Everything was dark without the sun or sky light.

Akemi held her breath while reading a passage in her husband's note book, she was about to put it away when a note fell down to her feet.

It was a note for her.

She grabbed it slowly then opened it.

'_My dearest Akemi,_

_Ever since we met in highschool I was head over heels for you. The way you spoke, the way you knew a bunch about Indian culture and customs always made me love you more._

_At first I wasn't sure if I wanted to marry you, but then I knew that you were the one for me when you saved my life from that hollow. I knew if I didn't marry you I was going to regretted and if I did I was going to be the happiest man on Earth. I was right._

_I was happy for the longest time next to you and I became more happy when our son was born, by this time I am either dead or just gave you this note but I know my time is coming._

_I want to tell you something. Be happy!. I want you to be happy at your fullest with our son. Give him a great life and raise him like only you could._

_\- Love Tenshi'_

Akemi fell down to her knees crying, Tenshi had truth in his letter. But how could she be happy when she lost 2 people in 2 years? She lost her best friend and husband as well as a sister she grew up with.

How could she be happy?

She didn't deserve happiness at all.

**Kurosaki Household**

Doll hadn't been ina human body for the longest time, she had forgotten how it felt. She looked over to the boys room where she laid the door opened just in case. She was too busy on the room to notice someone behind her.

"Boo!" Doll turned to stare at Yoruichi almost screaming in fear. Yoruichi laughed a bit still in her cat form licking her paw.

"They are sleeping?"

She nodded "They seemed okay at the moment, still there is something that bugs me" Doll looked at her tea cup

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked.

"How did Urahara know that I was going do need a gigai?"

Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders "It's Urahara he knows almost everything" A small buzzing sound was going around.

A fly. Doll groaned then hit the animal with her hand making it fall on the counter.

Something was off about that insect, but both girls didn't pay attention to it.

**Another place**

"We lost the signal, bummer" A man told his partner when Doll hit the Fly and the connection went out.

"Oh, don't worry. I have more of those besides I have the information I need now"

"You already have a plan?"

"I already had a plan, it's time for it to go on motion"

"You are so smart, lord Aizen"

"Thank you, Gin"

**Phantomhive Manor**

Sebastian felt his nostrils go up at the scent going around. It wasn't Shinigami, angels or anything normal. It felt like Celestial with a tad bit of demon, but how could that be Celestials were half gone and no demon had ever mated with a Celestial before.

Making sure his masters were asleep Sebastian began to follow the scent.

He finally stopped at the Hellsing manor "I have never heard of such a thing before-" He stopped when the leaves began to shuffle, now he smelled reaper. A particular reaper was there sitting on the tree.

"William T. Spears, what are you doing near a Celestial? I thought that was a job for Soul Society Shinigami"

"Demon scum, my mission is not your business!" The reaper spat. It was no secret that he hated that demon.

Sebastian smirked at him "It's in your death list right? A celestial?"

"Tsk, why do you care?"

"I just want to know, I mean killing a Hybrid of Celestial and Demon could mean war"

"She is not on the list yet, but there will be a death in 2 days"

"It's a she? Wait isn't the other hybrid-"

"What other hybrid there is only one and it's her" Sebastian spoke too much hadn't he.

Being in the demon in Japan a couple of days ago gave him an advantage to know about Ichigo and Kasumi only he didn't know their names.

"Oh, I just have been confused"

William didn't believe him, a scythe was poking Sebastian's neck "Tell me why you are here!"

"I just came to see what that scent was, William, you act like its a crime!"

"I know better, Michealis! You don't appear just because. You want something"

"You got me, I wanted go see a Celestial up close. I have never encountered one before, it maybe because they are afraid of demons"

"Celestials are not freak shows, demon!"

Sebastian was out of Williams reach "You never know" he told the reaper before running back to the manor.

William looked in his list

***_Integra Hellsing_*** was the first name in that list.

"She will die in 2 days by an attack caused by...

**Next day**

**Japan**

Akemi hadn't had that much sleep since the letter incident, she drank her tea slowly when the doorbell rang.

Walking to the door, Akemi saw a picture of her sister. She stopped, but it suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Akemi had caused it, she didn't need to be remembered of what she lost.

She opened the door to see someone she never thought of seeing before

"What are you doing here, is Shion with you?" She bags to look around for the man to start screaming at him.

"No, Shion is dead" Akemi was eye widen. Shion was dead?

"He died yesterday after calling you"

Guilt was in her body, why was she feeling it, she wasn't suppose to feel such an emotion.

"Oh my..."

"I think we need to talk about Kasumi and Ichigo"

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways"

"What do you know?"

"I know Miyuki left Greece because she found out she was pregnant didn't she? I know that Ichigo Kurosaki is a hybrid of hollow, shinigami and Quincy isn't he?"

Akemi stood quite hearing the old man talk. How did he know all of this?

"That's not all, a power is trying to get 3 kids, a Celestial hybrid, A shinigami hollow hybrid and a full Quincy"

Akemi knew who he was talking about.

Kasumi Kasai , Ichigo Kurosaki and least likely Uryu Ishida.

She needed to protect them, but how?

**Another part**

"Damn, that Shinigami almost caught us!"

"Forget the reaper, it's that vampire and Agent we have to take out! Or that demon so he doesn't meddle into our affairs!"

"How are we going to take them out exactly?"

"Simple, Kill their source of power!"

_**A/N**_

_**Whooo I have been gone for so long, I am so sorry. To show that this story is from from over I have made this chapter, besides we get to see who's playing key roles in this parts.**_

_**Uryu was added for a good reason, there is 3 powers and he is one of them and if you read the latest Bleach Chapters you would know why. Wink. Wink.**_

_**I would most likely go over to Isshin and Ryuuken, I know Isshin doesn't have any powers, but he is a stand he wants to save his children under any cost so there.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**_


	6. Future and party disasters

_**Chapter 6: Future and party disasters**_

Kasumi was sweating a ton by the time Angel set the phone down "This can't be!, he can't be dead... What are we suppose to do now?!" Alucard groaned when the news shook all of them.

Angel took a large breath, she didn't expect this to happen. Everything was falling down... How could happen?

"I think we should tell Sir Integra now" Alucard told the woman. Seeing that there was nothing they could do at least they should tell his boss what was happening, give her a heads up.

Angel wouldn't give up that easily. With hasty moved she looked out the window and saw William, for a moment she smirked when it hit her.

"Go tell Sir Integra, I have someone to speak to"

**Karakura Town**

Isshin didn't expect to see explosions around when he and Ishida arrived at the scene.

Urahara on the other hand, was battling hollows with ease, but there were a ton of them. From left to right, they attacked him.

"Benihime!" He yelled his zanpukato reaching a Menos Grande.

"What the hell is this?" Isshin had confusion on his face and his reaction was everything that everyone was thinking

"It's a hollow invasion"

**Kurosaki Household**

Uryu moved around, he didn't feel fine, something was wrong. He couldn't breath correctly "Little Uryu~" A voice sang to him, the boy sat down on the bed to see a girl. By god was she pretty.

Short hair from what he could tell, she had a cloak on her.

"Who are you?" He asked her. She just smiled at him, extending a hand towards him "Come, I want to show you something~"

He stared at her, finally seeing that she didn't trust him she took of the hood. He gasped at her beauty.

Her eyes were the color of the moon, beautiful and shiny. "Come on, please?~" She extended her hand once more. He grasped her soft hand with his before she began to walk outside. Their fingers inter winding with each other. A low blush creeping on the Ishidas face.

The sky night was aluminated by the stars and the moonlight. "Umm... What are we doing here?" He asked the girl.

She released their hold then walked towards a small white box. Uryu followed her suit and was instantly amazed when she opened the box.

It was a new-

**Ichigo's room**

The Kurosaki boy rolled to his side, opening his eyes slowly he was met with a young woman.

"Ah!" He almost screamed when seeing the Lady in his bed. His eyes were widen in pure shock.

"K...Ka...Kasumi?!" The young woman nodded sitting down before him. She clapped her hands together "Only years older!"

Ichigo could tell, the girl had short hair near her nape and she was... Womanly... She reminded him of his mom, no offence there though.

"What... What... What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice still afraid from what the female could tell.

"I need your help... Well present me needs your help... Where is Uryu?" The boy looked around for the Raven haired boy, but didn't find him. Where was Uryu?.

**In another part**

Isshins face met the floor before he knew it. His eyes stared at the hollow, from that moment he cursed himself for not having his powers.

Fuck!, he closed his eyes waiting to meet his dead wife, but that didn't happen.

"Ah!" He opened his eyes to see someone in black fighting the hollow them, slicing like nothing. A shinigami!. It wasn't possible! If they saw him him he was sure to be gone.

Isshin couldn't believe his eyes when he turned to face him "Ichigo?!"

"Oi, Hey Dad" He helped him up.

Isshin still was confused

"What the hell?!"

Ryuuken groaned as he shot more arrows, those damn hollows kept coming more by more. His eyes widen when more arrows where shot from another direction.

"Keep your head on the target!" The person told him from behind once Ryuukens arrows were going downhill.

The hollows were almost out of their sight, finally Ryuuken could turn. He turned to see someone he didn't think he would.

Before his mouth could open an arrow was shot next to him almost landing near his arm "Ah shit, I missed!"

Ryuuken smirked at the man "Really? Is that a way to greet your father, Uryu?"

"I was under the impression that was the Ishida greeting, Ryuuken?"

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

**Karakura Town**

Little Uryu Ishida grasped the end closely towards his body, giving a look at the girl he as that she is amazed as well by the shine.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Her finger touched the weapon her finger gliding down the curve then to the famous Quincy sign on it.

Uryu turned his head towards her "It's beautiful" She spoke lowly, the beautiful eye never leaving the weapon.

"Yes it is" Silence took over them, the girl admired the weapon with him. That was before small petals began to fall around them, circling them together...

Uryu looked down to see the color of the petals. It was red. Where did they come from? Uryu questioned. He didn't get any type of answer for sure.

He searched but found nothing, they just suddenly appeared around them "Such a beautiful color, almost like a ruby red lipstick like the one my mother use to wear" He commented towards the petals. He sniffed a bit recalling his mother. Clearly remembering her laughing, smiling but she always carried that ruby red lipstick on her lips.

He missed her dearly.

"Ruby?, what a beautiful name for something you want to adore" The girl spoke. She was right, it was a beautiful name, which brought Uryu to his next question.

"Wait, what is your name?"

" Rose"

Uryu was agape, Rose? Well he wouldn't deny that she was pretty as a rose. A small shuffling was heard. Both their attentions were turned towards a man.

He wore lots of yellow for this liking, but he carried a mask "Kiddies shouldn't be alone!" He chuckled.

From looks he don't want Rose he wanted Uryu, the boy waited for an attack but it don't happen.

"Uryu, go inside!" He gave her a look trying to see if she was sure, which she was.

He ran to the house but before he stopped to see Rose fighting before he heard her groan and fall with a thud.

He was afraid the he ran inside the house catching the attention of Doll.

The yellow man was about to stab Rose when she suddenly disappeared from his view. She was gone, no trace of her only the red roses.

Shit, he groaned seeing that the by went inside he couldn't follow in... He would find another way!.

**Inside**

"Uryu what do you mean Rose?" She asked, was there another protector? No or couldn't be the agency didn't assign unless they had to... So what the hell was going on?!

Uryu grabbed her wrist in tight iron and guided her to where he was at. To his shock there was no one there. He looked around clutching his weapon, searching for Rose...

"Rose?"

**Other part**

"Ahhhh!" A young girl woke up, she began to scream so loud that it catches the attention of the neighboring rooms.

"Momma, it hurts!" Her mother ran to her daughter hugging her "Sweetheart, what hurts?!" She was frantically asking the small child.

"My arm!" Her mother suddenly pulled the covers away and the shock shook both parents in the room.

There was a large red oozing cut on their daughters arm "Oh... My!" The father ran out of the room getting all of the medical tools he needed.

During his struggle he never noticed the picture of his sweet family being X-out.

"I'm here honey, what happened?!" He tries the hardest to stay calm, but his voice told another story. He gently rubbed the alcohol on her large gash, but quickly stopped when his daughter screamed in pain.

"I... I... I... Was... H...h...helping... Uryu... W...when...I...I...was...a...a...attacked" Both parents gave each other worried glances.

Her mother gently swept her hair out of her face showing comfort in her face towards her small daughter "Honey, who is Uryu?"

The girl looked at her hand that was hurt, blood was still oozing but her father was stopping it "Daddy it hurts!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm almost done! Now, Humra, hold her tight I think I need to use... A needle to stitch her up"

Humra held her daughter down "Emrys..." She looked down at her daughter "Don't worry my _Kalokairi._.. You will be fine"

**England**

"Why would you bring my attention to this late!" Sir Integra screamed, her hands slamming on her desk as she eyed the vampire, who didn't even look fazed at her outburst.

"Because Angel said not to... we thought we had it under control"

"How is this under control?!"

The vampire sighed "We have until 6 pm tomorrow to get her healthy... Angel went out to find someone-"

"Wait Kasumi is alone?" Integra asked, Alucard was about to nod when the door opened fully "Master, there's a weird man in Kasumi room!" Seras Victoria announced causing both people to just run out of the room.

"Why didn't you do anything, police girl!" Alucard asked the blonde who just shrugged "I didn't think about that in that precise moment!"

Kasumi coughed loudly "Here drink this..." A voice told her causing the girl to look into green eyes.

"Who are... you..." She asked, her voice dry and her hands taking the small cup. The man didn't precisely answer instead he got out a biscuit "People call me the Undertaker..."

Kasumi stared at the cup, confusion written in her face. "C'Mon love it's just a potion..."

"A potion?..."

"It will heal ya... besides that's what everyone need now... for you to be healthy"

Her sapphire eyes we're held by eye bags "Everyone..." She sleepily asked.

"Yeah, believe it or not you are important to some people... maybe in the future you will do great things"

Kasumi put her lips on the cup before she drank it. That precise moment was when the door opened

"Kasumi!?" Sir Integra ran to the girl the began to inspect her "Are you fine?" She asked. The girl nodded "I'm very well... Undertaker helped me-" She turned to see no Undertaker in the room any longer. Instead and open window.

Alucard walked towards it "He's gone..." He mumbled.

**Undertakers**

Angel took a deep breath as she watched Undertaker come in "Your lucky I still had that potion..." he mumbled at her before sitting before her.

They stood there staring at each it her for a while. Green eyes staring into Angels covered ones "Now, your part of the deal"

The gentle woman smiled, taking a small blanket out of her sleeve as well as a green letter "Here you go..."

The shinigami grabbed both objects then held a solemnly look "My son?... How is he?" He asked the woman who smiled at him.

"He's fine... I'm guessing sooner or later your going to meet him..."

Undertaker stared down at the blanket allowing tears to fall into the small name embarked in it.

**Karakura Town**

"How is this possible?!" Ryuuken asked as everyone sat in the living room of the Kurosaki household, trying to hold his voice down, but this is Ryuuken Ishida... he can't...

"For our future children to be here!" Uryu and Ichigo rolled their eyes at him.

"I'm glad that in the future we moved out..." Ichigo whispered towards Uryu. Both of them nodded knowing full well why they left.

"We were send" Kasumi told them walking out of the room where Uryu and Ichigo slept. She sat between Ichigo and Uryu.

She put her short hair in a short ponytail then secured the back with some pins.

"By whom may I ask?" Urahara was in front of the teenagers. Kasumi looked at Ichigo who shrugged and at Uryu who just coughed "We can't say his name, but I think Urahara knows him very well..."

Urahara felt his eyes widen "How far into the future are you guys?"

"About 7... since I'm 15..." Kasumi mumbled "About to turn 16 in some hours..."

"Still, why are you here..." Ryuuken took a drag from his cigarette, ignoring the fact that Kasumi wrinkled her nose slightly.

"That is classified, Ryuuken, but all we can say is that there is going to be something big..." Uryu told his father.

Ichigo got off his chair to walk towards the room where little him and Uryu were sleeping. He opened the door slightly then closed it.

"They can't see us..."

"But they already saw me..." Kasumi mumbled getting a glare from Uryu. He was about to say something, but he stopped himself.

"You know what never mind, it doesn't hurt that they saw Kasumi... At least if they don't see us, Ichigo" Uryu looked at Urahara "You have any spare rooms?"

The ex Shinigami nodded "Of course! But-"

"Were not telling you who sent us" The three teenagers spoke in unison, Urahara slumped on his chair "Not meaning that! I meant that you will have to help with cleaning that's all..."

Still they weren't sure "Look... I do want to know who sent you... but I'd rather wait then force you to tell me..."

**England**

Kasumi took a deep breath as she felt the cold tool on her back "Now breath out..." She breathed out.

"Well, as far as my medical analysis goes. She's healthy Sir Integra..." That was a huge relieve for the woman, but still... who was that man that the police girl spoke of?

Kasumi got off her bed then ran towards Alucard "Uncle Alucard! Take me to the garden!" He looked down at her confused.

"Kasumi... But you we're sick last night?"

"I'm fine now... I just want to see the garden!" She told him jumping into his back like a koala.

"Okay... let's go!" That was the first time the vampire actually smiled without dropping blood on the floor.

He looked at Sir Integra who just nodded.

Everyone needed to have fun at least for a little while before the party began.

**Undertakers**

Angel sighed as she placed a rose on the young girls head "I think she's ready..." She mumbled looking at Undertaker.

Currently she was staring at a young body of a girl wearing a white dress and beautiful long hazelnut hair.

"Where is Doll?" Undertaker asked getting a vile in his hands "She needs to drink this..."

**Karakura Town**

Doll sighed as she shelled out of the gigai "That was tiresome..." She mumbled at Urahara, clearly ignoring the fact that future Kasumi was in front of her.

"I wonder where Ophelia and Samara are..." Kasumi mumbled at Ichigo before he hit her arm slightly causing her to groan.

Doll made no comment "Anyway... I'll be taking my leave-"

"Oh take the hidden forest path! it's simpler to get to a destination with that!" Kasumi told her before returning to her food.

Doll gave her a nod before walking out of the Shoten. She didn't need to speak now, she didn't understand anything.

Taking a deep breath she ran to the hidden forest 'I'll ask Angel about this later...'

**Engalnd**

**Hellsing**

The cake was set in the middle, chocolate and strawberries on top of it. Three layer Neapolitan cake with decorations.

"Sir Integra, you truly undid yourself with this birthday..." Walter complimented looking at the decorations.

The woman smiled "Well, it was Miyukis wish for her daughters to be happy... speaking of her daughters, where is Lillian?"

"She's getting ready for her birthday... Jayden is just helping the police girl with the presents and the guests"

"Oh at least they are busy... any guests have arrived?"

Walter was about to reply when someone arrived.

"My Lord Phantomhive... you have arrived"

Ciel Phantomhive smiled as he looked at the woman "I wouldn't miss it... Anyway, where is the lucky birthday child? Her majesty wanted me to give her a gift"

"Oh they are getting ready... please make yourself at home" Walter told the lord. Sir Integra sat on a chair after Walter left.

Ciel sat before her then looked at Sebastian "Sebastian make sure Rachel doesn't break anything" The Butler bowed and then walked off.

"So, what's this thing about a mission to Paris..." Ciel abruptly asked, Sir Integra lighted her cigar.

"Impatient I see? anyway, there is talk that many famous people have been dropping dead ,all of them having ties to her majesty. It's weird since all of them we're reported to have died from magical wounds..."

"Magic wounds?'

"It seems so..."

"Celestial blood in them?"

"All of them..."

**Undertakers**

"Are you sure it was Kasumi?"

"I'm sure, she even had the same moles and everything, but she did have a wrist tattoo and a nice piercing..."

"Well that's typical of her..." Angel number at Doll as she heard the girl tell her everything of what she had seen.

"Anyway... We have a gift for you..." Undertaker walked in with a body, it wasn't a dead decomposing body. It actually looked like a gigai.

"Your own body!"

The first thing Doll did was stare at the body "Why..." She asked staring at Angel. Her eyes holding tears.

"You have always said that you wanted to enjoy life as a child... so I pulled some strings... besides Kasumi needs someone to look up to..."

Doll hugged Angel happily saying "thank you thank you!" over and over...

"Still... you might forget your past life... do you want that?" Undertaker asked. Doll thought for a while holding on to her umbrella.

"I'll still remember bits won't I?"

"Depends if you allow it..."

Doll sighed. Joker, Peter, Wendy, Beast, Dagger, Jumbo and Snake came into her head. They have moved on why couldn't she?

"I'll do it..." Undertaker handed her the small vile. The girl chugged it down.

The small body began to move slowly before big blue eyes opened.

"What happened?" The little girl asked staring at the two adults before her.

"Her name?" Angel thought long and hard for this moment.

"Rosalie or Rosie. Rosie Heavenmuse..."

The small girl looked around before pointing at herself "Rosie... Heavenmuse..." She tested her name out.

**Hellsing**

Kasumi dress was extremely beautiful, colors of blue and orange adorned her while her sister used the red color and put her hair in a ponytail. They both looked at each other before giggling.

By this time many guests had arrived. People were talking and laughing when Ciel bumped into something, or to say, someone.

He wasn't the only one, Sebastian did as well.

Rosie Heavenmuse looked up at the two men she had bumped into "I'm sorry..." She mumbled before running off to a young black haired woman.

"Sebastian... was that?"

"It's not possible, my lord..." The Butler stared at both girls.

Ciel took a gulp from his drink "We watched her _die_..."

"It could be reincarnation my lord..."

"But she's... a _child_... now..."

"The world works in mysterious ways. You cannot deny it..."

Besides that, everything seemed normal at the party.

That was until present time came. Kasumi and Lillian laughed as they got their gifts. of course, Kasumi wa the curious one and decided to open one "Kasumi, don't open all of them" Sir Integra told the child who nodded

Kasumi opened her gift to stare at a beautiful dove figurine "A gift from her majesty, Queen Elizabeth the second" She mumbled showing it to her aunt.

"It's beautiful-" Kasumi looked up when her aunt stopped talking "Aunt Integra?" She questioned.

Sir Integra looked at her chest before blood stained her shirt "Aunt Integra!" Kasumi screamed the minute the woman fell on the floor.

Alucard ran to the girls when multiple gun shots were heard. People began to scream and run out.

**Outside**

Two people smiled _"One down..."_

_**"One to go..."** _They both laughed as they signals for the rest of the army to shoot "Fire!" One of them screamed as gun shots arrived.

**In another part**

Humra stared at her daughter "Rose..." She gently spoke causing the girl to look up at her.

"Momma..."

Her mother smiled kissing her forehead "Me and your father are leaving for a mission... Aunt Cerise is already here" The girl smiled but looked at her cast.

"I love you..." She told her parents never quiet noticing it was their goodbye.

She closed her eyes after they left. Hearing soft voices in her head causing her to smirk.

"No... stop hurting them!" Dreams of a disaster party went in her head causing a cold shiver.

Aunt Cerise was a red haired woman with grey eyes, she moved her niece before her eyes finay snapped opened.

"Aunt Cerise! it was horrible!" She cried on her aunt shoulder causing the woman to be more confused.

"People we're getting shot..." Cerise pretend that it was just a dream.

"Don't worry sweetie, nothing has happened" Rose gave a sigh of relief Making sure the young girl was sleeping she ran toward the nearest telephone.

"It's happening... She's having visions... it's to early for her to have these visions!"

_"This isn't good..."_

"Why is she having these visions now?! she's only 11 years old!"

_"Something is going to happen... Cerise... You know what to do..."_

Cerise began to pace back and forth thinking "Why now of all years, why did it wait 11 years?" She asked herself.

She knew exactly what she had to do. Her grey eyes turned towards the small door then back to the telephone "I can't believe I'm doing this again..."

"_Yellow_" A voice spoke from the other line causing a small roll of eyes on Cerise's face

"It's me..."

_"Cerise? what a pleasure to speak with you! so how can I be in service?"_

"You owe me for that mission in Instabul-"

_"Yes I know dear, so what is it?"_

"I need to leave for some days... and I have no one to take care of my niece-"

_"What about her parents?"_

"They just left to another mission... they won't be coming back until at least a month and I can't leave her here alone"

_"Okay dear, don't panic, you can bring her down here, but you have to take me shopping for a year_"

"I'll take anything, Grell"

_"Okay, well be here before Will comes back... I'll try to talk to him..."_

"Thanks Grell..." Cerise mumbled in relief, she didn't have to worry that much, but still one problem followed her...

_"Why now..."_

* * *

**A/N**

I've been so busy also I've been working on other stories, all of them connected to this one so be on the look out.

Also I went into depression for a while and writers block didn't help... but I'm back!

**\- Kasumi**


End file.
